Running with Royalty
by Heather Latvis
Summary: A royal chooses a human girl named Heather as her companion, although, little does Heather know that she has been chosen. A life of insanity and confusion ensues, leading to crazy adventures and a new world for the group of friends and family that forms.
1. Genesis  Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Genesis"

It was the best day of my life… I could not forget what happened to me that day. Allow me to begin my story with the morning that reshaped my life.

All of my life, I have seen shadows and people in black kimonos. I was told that I could see spirits, people who have passed away without moving onto the afterlife. As I grew up, I delved into the world of ghosts and magic, which is when I met the first spirit who could speak and connect with me.

I was six years old at the time, and I was known to be a loyal puppy amoung everyone I knew. I knew no evil, spoke no evil, and heard no evil. As some say, I was as innocent as could be, just like a lamb. That was, untl this day.

With a friend, she and I attempted to preform a ritual in my backyard. We were collecting different species of plants and other such things of the nature, though I felt nervous and was reluctant to continue. I was not sure what caused that feeling until later. This was when I caught sight of a woman of gothic appearance, sporting a loose long-sleeve shirt that revealed her bare shoulders, whereas she wore a set of ebony cargos. As she peered down at me, I couldn't help but become mezmorized by her emerald gaze. Her voice was soft, low and seductive. I'm sure she could swoon any man with a voice like that… She didn't seem angry, just firm, as if standing her ground.

_"You shouldn't do that, babe…"_

I froze in place, both comforted by the sound of her voice and terrified of the woman I had just seen. I knew for a fact that she wasn't physically there, because in the blink of an eye, she had vanished into thin air. But, as the obedient child I was then, I heeded her warning and told my friend, Stephanie, that we needed to stop and leave things as they were.

She and I spoke much more after this occasion, and we became closer than friends could dream of. I almost called her a sister, almost. She was much more like a mother as I grew up, and she's always done funny things for me… She never left my home unless I went somewhere, and she always warned me about people she suspected, which has kept me out of trouble most of my life. Not to mention, she also taught me many tricks of her trade, up to this point. I now have a vast amount of energy that I can draw off of, and my senses have been well honed. Later on in my life, after having known her by the alias of Exemina, I learned her real name, when she found me worthy of such knowledge. The woman that I had managed to win the heart of was none other than Lucia Esther Elix, The Master Assassin and a reknowned Guardian. Or, at least, that is what she called herself.

Her domain was the World of the Living ; where she and I had met, and for good reason.

The second woman I met was the very reason that I became tied up in this mess… I still do not believe what people say about my relations with her, but it is too late to turn back now.

She was a woman of 5' 3'' height, weighing approximately 140 lbs. and she possessed a doll's face, though her scars resonated of something much more sinister. Irish red locks were straight and bangs were made shaggy at the ends, stands carefully swept aside to cover her right eye and the side of her face. On either side, a section was parted and trimmed to neck length. Upon the back of her neck, her hair was shagged as well, as if an amateur had cut it. Behind the shadows of her bangs, I found stormy grey eyes that held little of life's gleam, almost sorrowful as they gazed upon me. A scar ran from her left cheek to the right side of her forehead, crossing over the bridge of her nose. Whatever caused the scar must have been painful, because the scar was quite wide. She wore a sleeveless top, black in color with a low V-cut that exposed her cleavage and a scar to the right breast, probally a stab wound that she had obtained a long while back. Upon her backside, she had a katana that was wrapped in white, having black diamonds as decoration. It was kept within a sheath of similar color to the diamonds. The katana was neatly tucked into the white fabric of her hakama that also held the garment up. Her hakama though, as I later discovered, was a modified piece of clothing to have gaps along the sides, revealing bare hips. What I didn't see was the bandages that she wore upon her shins underneath said hakama.

Overall, she appeared to me to be a frightening woman, but she had good reason to be. When we met, I was in a museum, looking at some items from Fuedal Japan. Mainly, the items dated back to the Nara and Edo eras. Lucia was with me, as usual, following me around before a samurai's suit of armour caught her eye. The suit was in wonderful condition, almost pristine and kept from the sands of time, and was nearly complete.

The red-haired woman strided in, smiling warmly as she approached me almost nonchalantly. There was a bounce in her step and she seemed confident of something. I didn't know what, until now. Lucia turned her head towards the woman and I noticed that her eyes bugged out a little before her head dropped, bowing it low to the lady.

"_Lady Kiyoko! Your highness, what brings you here?"_

Lucia stood rigid, and for once, I could see that she was visably nervous, just as myself. The woman that Lucia had addressed as 'Lady Kiyoko' now turned her eyes to me, pointing one finger towards me as if to demand something. I felt my blood run cold and the color left my face as her hand dropped, stepping closer towards me.

"_Your friend my dear… I have finally found her."_

Now, standing just inches away from supposed royality, my body tensed and my lungs screamed for oxygen. My eyes found their way to her gaze, locking one they met. No matter how I begged to look away in order to relieve my fears, I just couldn't convince my muscles to move. Lucia, meanwhile, was just as stunned as I was. For a woman who was fearless, she didn't seem to know what to do. The sensation of hands, warm to the touch, brushed across my cheeks, followed by a sharp and sudden chain that pierced through my chest, as if I had been run through. The pain coaxed a hiss and a curse from my lips, my expressions twisting into a cringe and I felt my blood turn into fire before it ran cold again. My body now was locked in place, refusing to move once again, and a cough was made to try and relieve the pain. I didn't dare look down, so I settled with giving the Lady an icy glare of death. In the background, I could hear Lucia shrieking. Now, as to why she was so upset, I still do not understand. My attention was redirected by the Lady's voice once again, her voice toying with my will.

"_Stop fighting, child. Save yourself the pain, just give in…"_

Her words struck a subconscious chord in me, and I did just as she said. I gave up, gave in and relaxed. The pain that wracked my body began to fade away as weakness overcame me in one fell wave. That quickly faded though, to my dismay, and I realized quickly that something had changed. A certain strength had been given, something I had not possessed before. The obtainal itself nearly knocked me off balance, Lucia's shouts becoming distant as my eyes fluttered shut, unable to argue as I found myself falling into the Lady's arms. Their bickering continued for a few moments before I lost consciousness entirely.

"_Lady Kiyoko, are you mad! She isn't ready!"_

The sound of a chuckle barely entered my ears and the Lady spoke once more, before I slipped under.

"_She'll be under the wing of Aisaki Kiyoko… No worries."_

Lucia scoffed, and that was the last I heard until later that day.

Hey, it's the author! I'm so happy to have this finally finished!

Anyways, I just wanted to try my hand at a BLEACH fanfiction for once, and this was my introduction to 'Running with Royality', the fanfiction itself. This will get more interesting as I write, so please, hang tight and bear with me while it is written and I develop these plots!

Lucia Elix, Heather, Aisaki Kiyoko ® to Heather Latvis

BLEACH © to Tite Kubo


	2. Another Bend in the Road    Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Another Bend in the Road

It must've been high noon or sometime after when I woke, because the sunlight shone through the sun-dome directly from above. The surroundings had changed drastically and I found myself laid down in the bed of my room. There was a new face before me, a male looking down at me. He managed a weak smile when he noticed my eyes open; then ruffled my hair. As my vision cleared, I made out his tan skin and vivid red eyes, red as blood. His hair was jet black, slicked back into spikes that laid upon his neck and between his shoulderblades. Though, he had one strain that refused to cooperate, laying in his face. He wore a black T-shirt with Trey Songz on it, along with loose jeans and sneakers. Turning my head, I caught sight of Lucia and Aisaki, facing each other. They were glaring at one another, as if communicating without words. I swore that sparks flew between them, because the tension in the air was building. The man noticed as well and drew his hand back.

_"Ignore them, they're just mad at each other."_

He sounded worried, and I could see it in those eerie eyes of his. Forcing myself to sit upright against the wall, I found that my body tensed and protested. A slight pressure was made against my arms, his hands steadying me so I could relax while he now towered over me. I gestured a weak smile to him, because it was all I could do. A thought about introductions crossed my mind and I allowed a chuckle to slip past my lips. I mustered as much courage as I could, laying my head back gently against the wall and let my eyes fall half-closed.

_"Hi…"_

He smiles brighter and nodded once, a low laugh rumbling deep within his chest before he answered.

_"Yo, slick. Gotta name?"_

Of course, that answer was given, but it felt appropriate to respond to his question.

_"Mhm… Heather…"_

His smile brightened into a fanged grin, and he slowly pulled his hands from my arms. There was a moment of silence, and for a minute, I could feel a minute attraction. His hand lifted again, moving to ruffle my hair once more, and I flinched on instinct.

_"Hehh… My name's Yuska, Yuska Fudo."_

At that moment, a knock resonated at the door, and I watched his expressions brighten. Though, it was shortlived as we both looked to the door, only to find Aisaki tapping it in annoyance. I let out a sigh and forced myself to my feet. Following after her, I attempted to grab her shoulder. I succeeded, only to receive a glare. Yuska and I were both left in confusion due to her actions. Why was she being so hostile with me? Why was Lucia angry with her? Before I could blink, another woman now stood infront of Aisaki, pushing her back into the room with a growl.

I fell backwards, yelping as I hit the ground. As I opened my eyes, I witnessed the two ladies standing their ground, almost in a stalemate. Aisaki stepped aside, and the newest woman now hovered over me, reaching for my shirt. Though, Yuska's hand caught hers, stopping her just short of grabbing me. Lucia and Aisaki now stood before me, everyone seeming to be waiting for a cue. Yuska grumbled some, looking into the lady's yellow eyes. His fingertips brushed purple locks from her face, doing what he could to calm her down. For a while, I was scared for my life… Thankfully, Yuska was able to tame the beast. Once she turned her head down to me, I recognized her as none other than Yoruichi Shihohin.

She turned now to face Aisaki and sneered, twitching before Yuska hugged her and kept her still. Yoruichi was still fuming as she spoke.

_"You should have known better, Aisaki!"_

Aisaki scoffed, glowering at Yoruichi, returning the snarl.

_"You think they'll stop me?"_

Yuska whimpered, then shook his head weakly.

_"Let's keep this our secret… Just between us."_


	3. Family Feud  Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Family Feud

Closer towards the evening around 4 pm, we all decided to gather in the kitchen and debate what to eat for dinner. It was tricky at first due to everyone's distinct and varied tastes, but we eventually settled on beef ramen, pork pot stickers and tea. Yoruichi got creative and took some tuna, ham and bologna to make herself a Cole-cut sandwich. Yuska and I both wolfed down the ramen, whereas Lucia and Aisaki just picked at parts of the meal. Later, Lucia and I devoured the pot stickers, and I felt pretty full by the end of dinner. My energy had returned from the morning and my body moved much more freely.

After some time, we all sat around the kitchen table, sitting in an excruciating silence. I felt uneasy, more and more by each minute. Finally, Lucia broke the silence by speaking to Yoruichi. Leaned forward with a glare, her hair obscured the piercing emerald hues. Though, I took notice that Yoruichi seemed to shift uneasily, taking the full effect of the glare.

"_So, Miss Shihoin… What is going to happen to my baby girl, now that a certain /someone/ decided to-"_

There was a growl that echoed through the air, and I realized that Aisaki was glowering at Lucia. I could see an ember in her eyes, and my head fell as if to shy away from the conversation. They were talking about me, my fate… I was terrified by the thoughts that rose into my mind, leaning into Yuska's shoulder as if to subconsciously ask for comfort. Being the kind heart he was, he patted me on the back and rubbed my arm, looking down at me before his gaze was redirected by Yoruichi's speech.

_ "She and Aisaki both will need to stay here… So long as they stay in the World of the Living and they keep themselves hidden, we can drown their presences out with our own… The Gotei 13 does not visit the World of the Living often, paying visits only during missions…"_

I felt my heart skip a few bets, shivering harshly and curled up to Yuska's side. I didn't know what the Gotei 13 was exactly, but I had heard Lucia speak of it many times. She never spoke high of them… I figured, by the way everyone spoke, that they were a gang of villains or something along the lines. Yuska's arm wrapped around me and I could feel his warm breath against my neck as he whispered in my ear. I was comforted, reassured by his words. I listened to the sound of shuffling before I lifted my head. Lucia had leaned back, arms folding across her chest as she scowled at Aisaki. The silence took over again, until Lucia groaned and closed her eyes.

_"So… How long will it be until the next mission? How long do we have until they find us, discover our secret…?" Lucia's_ voice rung with a growl, opening her eyes to glance at me. As our eyes met, I couldn't help but see the fear in hers. She was scared, but why? Lucia was a hard woman to shake, so seeing panic and worry from her only frightened me more. She grabbed her teacup and took the last sip she had left before slamming it into the table, causing me to jump. Another groan escaped her, a free hand running through her hair. I didn't understand why she was so burdened, but it was pushed aside as conversation continued.

"_Should be quite a few weeks… Things have been quiet as of late. Wouldn't you know, Aisaki?"_

Aisaki chuckled lowly as if to hide the sound, glancing at me now with the same confidence I had seen when we met. My blood ran cold again and I dropped my eyes to the floor. She laughed again, finding that Yuska hid me under his arm.

_"Why do you think I came here? Why I chose a companion! She would prove for some amusement."_

Everyone sat in shock, glancing at Aisaki. No one understood her logic; no one could grip her insane decision. I began to wonder, my mind wandered to try and think that my purpose to her was nothing more than a method of satisfying her selfish desires. Another eerie laugh resonated in the air, and then the sound of a chair moving caused everyone to tense. In the blink of an eye, Lucia had her hand around Aisaki's neck, throwing her into the wall with a feral snarl. Before I could protest, Yuska had scooped me into his arms in bridal style and moved away from the table. Yoruichi stood over Lucia, the duo who now had Aisaki cornered worked to teach her a lesson. Such rage, I've never seen in Lucia's eyes… I felt fear for both myself and Lady Kiyoko. Thrashing in Yuska's grip, I tried to break free to no avail. He grumbled loudly and stepped outside, allowing the door to slam behind him. Meanwhile, the feud inside continued.

_"How dare you think of endangering her, just for your own amusement? You're sick, you twisted fiend, you abom-"_Lucia's voice was cut short by a knee to her gut, shock reading on her face as their eyes met. Both were angry and fuming, but Lucia couldn't do much else but let the Lady go. A loud 'crack' sounded, caused by an open-handed slap to Lucia's face. Both stood in silence while Yoruichi stepped outside and glanced at me wearily.

_"Those two will be at war until Lucia forgives Lady Kiyoko for her deeds… Don't see that happening anytime..."_

Yuska groaned, shifting my weight in his arms. I thought that I was going to fall and yelped, clinging to his shoulders with pants for breath escaping. My eyes questioned him before they turned to Yoruichi, who was cracking up with laughter. At first, I didn't get the hint, but Yuska slowly and carefully set me to my feet. Blinking a few times with minor confusion, I wondered why he had let me down, only to watch him embrace Yoruichi. A few quiet words were exchanged; no smiles before they had a brief kiss then turned their attention to me.

_"It's decided…"_ Yuska spoke first, almost sorrowful in tone. Yoruichi smiled and hopped onto Yuska's back, non-chalant about the haunting calmness inside.

_"We'll help you." _That was a wonderful phrase, and it was music to my ears. They were the first glimmer of hope I had, since this morning's events. Maybe, things would look up for me, afterall. Not everything was lost…

Yuska offered me hands after having let Yoruichi go, smiling warmly as he gazed down at me. I was hesitant, but took it and firmly shook it. His next words would be the beginning of our bonds, inseparable and eternal.

_"Welcome to the family, Nee-chan."_


End file.
